


The boy with the golden skin

by adoreyouJJ



Series: The boy with the golden skin [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreyouJJ/pseuds/adoreyouJJ
Summary: John B watches JJ surf every day and admires his boyfriends golden skinboys kissing, boys in a relationship, homophobic slurs, abuse, JJ's dad sucks, John B is sad but people forget that.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & John B. Routledge
Series: The boy with the golden skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801153
Kudos: 10





	The boy with the golden skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look for the gold in the water and JJ remembers something he heard about an old lady with an ax and secrets. This fic will not feature Sarah and it doesn't end badly like the show. enjoy! (Also it doesn't match up with the plot perfectly)

JJ woke up to an empty bed wondering where John B wondered off to. He stands up and goes into the kitchen. He's met with John B attempting to make breakfast. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, kissing his shoulder. "Mornin' JB, whatcha makin'?" John B chuckled before flipping the bacon on the stove. "I'm making bacon and eggs, I see you stopped at the store yesterday for no reason." JJ un wrapped his arms and sat on the counter. "Well, you do so much for me and I wanted to help out, you never have any food, love." John B smiled before eating his breakfast and leaving the plate on the counter, next to JJ's. JJ pulled John B in between his legs, connecting their lips. JJ laced his fingers through John B's coarse curls smiling into his boyfriends lips.

"Woah boys, keep it in your pants!" Kiara joked, sitting on the counter with Pope. "We still going on the boat today or are you two just gonna have sex...again?" JJ threw an empty water bottle in Pope's direction. "Shut up Pope, we don't even do that shit." John B gave JJ a look before finding a shirt and buttoning it. "As the other person in this relationship I disagree, Mr. I like dick for breakfast." JJ playfully frowned, "This is bullying, hell, it's even harassment." Kiara scoffs,"Harassment is walking into some sex scene every time we come over." John B rejoined the others in the kitchen laughing. "In my defense it is my house, and it's not like we could go to JJ's." JJ looked at the ground and got off the counter, sulking down the hallway. Mumbling a measly, "Takin' a shower." Before disappearing into the bathroom. Pope punched John B in the shoulder. "Nice going." Kiara mumbled an _'idiot'_ under her breath.

It was only ten minutes later when JJ walked out clad in swim trunks and one of John B's button ups. John B was first to speak, "Kie, Pope, get the boat on the water?" Kiara and Pope shuffled out of the chateau. John B grabbed JJ's hands kissing his cheek softly. "I didn't mean to bring your mood down, sorry love." JJ shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh, "It's not your fault my dad beats me JB." John B swears he felt his heart sink to the floor. "And it's not yours either J. Which is why you're staying here." JJ nodded and put his boots on before going outside, hopping on the HMS Pogue, getting everything together because Pope and Kie weren't much help. John B finished grabbing beers and JJ's vape before going down to the boat, passing it to him. JJ took a quick hit, practically gagging. "Who put fucking mango in here, tastes like ass."

John B coughed a little before tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "Sorry babe, you had fucking cucumber in there and when you let me smoke it last night I had to change it. JJ's face tensed up before releasing an angry sigh. "You're fucking lucky I love you, Im getting you puff bars next time. You're too fucking fruity." Pope rolled his eyes before saying, "Says the one who gets fucked." Kiara let out a laugh before hopping in the boat. "C'mon JJ don't be all pouty today we have gold to find." JJ pouted and hit his vape again, getting used to the mango flavor his boyfriend loved so much. While out on the boat they took from Heyward, Kie managed the tether, Pope watched the camera, John B read the map, and JJ drove the boat. "Babe go east-" "Aye Aye cap'n!" Kiara fed the tether down until she hit 900 feet. "Found it! We Found it!" JJ gave a thumbs up and stopped steering the boat. 

The group looked around for about 15 minutes before realizing there was no gold. It was also getting cold on the water so John B sat on JJ's lap while he steered. Pope and Kie also joined them. JJ took a hit from his JUUL before starting to bring them back to Heyward's. "There's this old hag, Mrs. Crain, she lives in the house surrounded by the trees. JB mentioned the entire place was Tannyhill at one point right? I was looking at the map and where her house is located was marked. Apparently she has this well where she killed her husband. I think the gold could be there too, not gonna lie. I say we check the place out tonight." Everybody went wide eyed at JJ. "Dude that was the smartest fucking thing you've ever said," Pope exclaimed. John B laughed and placed kisses all over his face. "To going full fucking kook bitches!" Kie screamed, smiles on all of their faces. 

Once they all ventured back to John B's they hatched out a plan. JJ went through everything he knew about the Crain house. "She has motion sensor lights right, I think Kie should go inside and shut off the circuit box so the three of us can find the well. Babe, you'll be the one going in, me and Pope will lower you down with some rope. Everybody change into dark clothes and meet back here at sundown." Pope and Kie nodded and went their separate ways, leaving the two boys alone. 

"You might've found the gold baby, I'm proud to say the least." JJ felt his face heat up before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. John B left soft kisses along JJ's jaw, unbuttoning JJ's- his button up. JJ helped his boyfriend slide off the button up and took off John B's in the process. "C'mere J." JJ pulled himself onto John B's lap as Jb left dark marks along JJ's neck and chest. "JB as much as I'd love to do this, I need to take a nap before this whole mission thingy." John B nodded before carrying his big baby of a boyfriend to bed.


End file.
